Forum:Team Ionia/Archive
2]] Technology Wizard *Entropy - I created that page and added as much info that is released. *Hextech Sweeper - created page (same thing as the warhammer) *Ionic Spark - same as above and I uploaded the image *The Lightbringer - same as above *Odyn's Veil - same *Oracle's Extract - same *Prospector's Blade - same *Prospector's Ring - same *Sanguine Blade - same *Garrison - same *Blitzcrank Background - Removed Unneeded Category *The Lightbringer - Fixed Naming Error *Legendary item - Added the upcoming Legendary items from Dominion *Capture Point - Created page *Capturing - Created page *Consumable item - Added to the list *Health Relics - Created page *Speed Shrines - Created page *Greater Relics - Created page *Category:Crystal Scar Buffs - Created category LoLisNumbaWan * League of Legends - cleaned up punctuation, spelling, added a couple of references and some links. * Riot Store - added capitilization, new bundle and got rid of double links. * Akali the Fist of Shadow/Strategy - cleaned the whole page switched a few points around to coincide with the order of the spells. * Alistar the Minotaur/Strategy - fixed a few captilizations and added a deleted a few links. * Amumu the Sad Mummy/Strategy - general clean up. * Anivia the Cryophoenix/Strategy - cleaned it up and layed out the strategy points better. * cleaned ashe and annie's strategy pages. When i get home ill add more to the list. TehAnonymous Note:I didn't claim/leave the proper messages for some of the pages, specifically the item and mastery pages I did, because they were all fairly minor edits in comparison to my other focus, which was reviewing entire patch histories for champions. (minor) > (minimal) > (removed Needs Patch History tag) Team Ionia: TEH Champion Backgrounds *Akali the Fist of Shadow/Background (minimal) *Alistar the Minotaur/Background *Amumu the Sad Mummy/Background *Annie the Dark Child/Background *Ashe the Frost Archer/Background (minor) *Cho'Gath the Terror of the Void/Background *Evelynn the Widowmaker/Background *Gangplank the Saltwater Scourge/Background *Heimerdinger the Revered Inventor/Background *Jax the Grandmaster at Arms/Background *Karthus the Deathsinger/Background *Kassadin the Void Walker/Background *Kog'Maw the Mouth of the Abyss/Background (minimal) *Katarina the Sinister Blade/Background *Malphite the Shard of the Monolith/Background *Malzahar the Prophet of the Void/Background (minimal) *Nasus the Curator of the Sands/Background *Nunu the Yeti Rider/Background *Ryze the Rogue Mage/Background *Shen the Eye of Twilight/Background *Singed the Mad Chemist/Background *Sion the Undead Champion/Background *Sivir the Battle Mistress/Background *Soraka the Starchild/Background *Swain the Master Tactician/Background (minimal) *Taric the Gem Knight/Background *Trundle the Cursed Troll/Background *Twisted Fate the Card Master/Background *Udyr the Animal Spirit/Background *Urgot the Headman's Pride/Background (minimal) *Veigar the Tiny Master of Evil/Background (minimal) *Warwick the Blood Hunter/Background *Xin Zhao the Seneschal of Demacia/Background *Zilean the Chronokeeper/Background Seasonal Events *2009 Snowdown Showdown *2010 Winter Games Celebration *2010 Harrowing *2010 Snowdown Showdown Items *Abyssal Scepter (removed Needs Patch History tag) *Aegis of the Legion *Archangel's Staff *Atma's Impaler (minimal) *Bilgewater Cutlass (removed Needs Patch History tag) *Emblem of Valour (removed Needs Patch History tag) *Fiendish Codex (removed Needs Patch History tag) *Frozen Heart (minor) *Giant's Belt (removed Needs Patch History tag) *Glacial Shroud (minimal) *Guardian Angel *Haunting Guise (minimal) *Hexdrinker (removed Needs Patch History tag) *Hextech Revolver (removed Needs Patch History tag) *Kage's Lucky Pick (removed Needs Patch History tag) *Leviathan (minimal) *Lich Bane (minor) *Malady *Manamune *Mercury's Treads *Morello's Evil Tome (removed Needs Patch History tag) *Oracle's Elixir (minimal) *Quicksilver Sash (minor) *Shurelya's Reverie *Soul Shroud *Stark's Fervor (removed Needs Patch History tag) *The Black Cleaver (minor) *Tiamat (removed Needs Patch History tag) *Will of the Ancients (removed Needs Patch History tag) *Youmuu's Ghostblade (removed Needs Patch History tag) *Zeal (minimal) *Zhonya's Hourglass (minimal) *Zhonya's Ring Masteries *Good Hands *Alacrity *Archaic Knowledge *Archmage's Savvy *Awareness *Brute Force *Burning Embers *Cripple *Deadliness *Haste *Meditation *Offensive Mastery *Plentiful Bounty *Sorcery *Strength of Spirit *Sunder *Veteran's Scars NPC's *Ancient Golem *Baron Nashor *Ebonmaw (minor) *Grez (minor) *Lizard Elder Buffs *Blessing of the Lizard Elder *Crest of the Ancient Golem *Crest of Flowing Water *Crest of Nature's Fury *Exalted with Baron Nashor Miscellaneous *Team SoloMid *League of Legends terminology *List of runes *Boost (minor) *The Champion Spotlight Typo/random fixes (patches): *April 11, 2009 Patch *June 6, 2009 Patch *June 26, 2009 Patch *V0.9.22.7 *V0.9.22.15 *V0.9.25.24 *V0.9.25.34 *V1.0.0.61 *V1.0.0.85 *V1.0.0.96 *V1.0.0.102 *V1.0.0.103 *V1.0.0.110 *V1.0.0.123 Jamesrulez1 I have many edits but it's all in my Contribs. It's hard to figure out which ones i can actually put on here. Could someone help me go through it? Some of it i wrote Courtesy of Ionia. I'll try to find my recent ones *Roaming *Champion Skin Upcoming skins and some general edits. Recently added Red Riding Annie to reduced prices and changed some stuff for Arctic warfare Caitlyn *Rune (Minor) *Fog of War *Dominion Did a lot here. Many edits on this *Buff (Cleanup) *Promote *Odyn's Veil Added it's active *Jungling Fixed many many typos. *Runebook Cleanup *Crowd control/Movement modifier I Added the new champion's abilities and Gangplank's Passive *Proving Grounds Added only purchasable item, Added *Greater Relics Added how Champions would grow in size after obtaining it Paul Levesque * Attack Speed - Added to the list and fixed some typos * Udyr The Animal Spirit - Minimal change * The Twisted Treeline - Added lore * Spirit Visage - Edited to make it look beautiful * Absorption shield - Fixed some typos and some edits * Armor - Fixed Garen's Courage max armor bonus *The Champion Spotlight - added some champion spotlights *Dodge - Removes Nidalee from the list of champion who have dodge *Dash - Added in the blink section *Stealth - Added in the stealth champions *Movement speed - Added in the ways of increasing movement speed *Damage over time - Added *Talon the Blade's Shadow/Strategy - Added some skill and build usage for him *Zoning - Added to good zoners *Nasus the Curator of the Sands/Strategy - Fixed some typos and make it easier to read *Oracle's Elixir - Added in the revealed elements *Kindlegem - Added in the builds into section *Recurve Bow - Added , , and in the builds into section *Vampiric Scepter - Added and in the builds into section *B. F. Sword - Added and in the builds into section *Phage - Added in the builds into section *Rejuvenation Bead - Added in the builds into section *Pickaxe - Added in the builds into section *Catalyst the Protector - Added in the builds into section *Ruby Crystal - Added in the builds into section *Crystal Scar - Added lore Comments * Ionia, I have returned! lol Paul Levesque 01:44, September 2, 2011 (UTC) :*We welcome you back to Ionia - 21:16, 9/3/2011